Open House
Open House is the fourth special episode of the Halo 3 Preparations ''series. Characters Red Team *Sarge *Simmons *Grif Blue Team *Church Synopsis Sarge explains to the Reds about the new locations in Halo 3. Church shows them a few maps they can choose from. Transcript ''Fade into Sarge talking to Simmons and Grif. Sarge: 'Probably the biggest change you'll see in Halo 3 will be our new surroundings. '''Grif: '''What does that mean? '''Sarge: '''It means your getting all new levels and bases. '''Grif: '''We're moving? '''Sarge: '''That all depends. '''Simmons: '''Depends on what? '''Sarge: '''On whether or not they keep this map in Halo 3. '''Grif: '''Yeah, that means we're moving. '''Simmons: '''Oh be quiet, you don't know anything. '''Sarge: '''Simmons is right. But in ordered to be prepared, I thought it would be best to explore some of our options in case we do have to find a new home. That's why I've asked for professional help. '''Grif: '''You hired movers? '''Sarge: '''No! I got us a real estate agent. ''Sarge looks to Church who is standing near the group. 'Church: '''Hey, what's up? '''Grif: '''You? '''Sarge: '''He's extremely qualified. He helped me buy a summer home, in Zanzibar. '''Church: '''Yeah that was a really good investment. Unfortunately uh it's going to be demolished when we move to Halo 3. But you know, the market has it's ups and downs. '''Sarge: '''What? '''Church: '''Anyway, Sarge told me about your needs and so I did a little research and I think I have some properties your all going to love. '''Grif: '''Okay. '''Church: '''Kay, first up is Valhalla. ''A picture of Valhalla appears next to Church. 'Church: '''Now this is a great development. A little pricey, but I though this would be a great one to kinda ease you guys in Halo 3. Once again there'll be two bases to choose from, they're both in great locations. Each one is a one bedroom, no bath, recent construction, very nice. '''Grif: '''Oh yeah, that sounds nice. '''Simmons: '''I like the deck. '''Sarge: '''We could have a barbecue. '''Church: '''Now next up is something up a little bit off the beaten path. ''A picture of Snowbound appears next to Church. '''Church: '''This is Snowbound. '''Grif: '''Whoahhh. It looks a little cold. '''Church: '''Yeah that's because it's in the arctic. Um so yeah cold, and it' also a little bit of a commute. I don't know if that's important to you. 'Grif: '''I don't like cold. '''Church: '''Yeah but property is a long term investment and you know with global warming; who knows. Right? Okay? '''Grif Simmons: '(Unsure comments) 'Church: '''Okay, we'll just mark that one as a maybe. ''The Snowbound picture fades away. 'Church: '''Okay, now this I think your going to like. ''A picture of High ground appears next to Church. '''Church: '''This is High Ground. Kind of a fixer upper, this one only has the single base option. But it's really close to the water and wow, what a great school district. '''Simmons: '''I guess we could paint it. '''Grif: '''I like the idea of not having an enemy base. It make the whole fighting thing easier. '''Church: Also, plenty of parking. Has a forty car garage. Just something to consider. The High ground picture fades away. 'Sarge: '''Well we'll want to think about it. '''Church: '''Okay but listen guys I gotta warn you; these properties are not going to go on the market till next month and when they do, they're going to go really fast. '''Sarge: '''Yeah, you guys always say that stuff. '''Church: '''Yeah, but in this case its uh really true. ''Screen fades to black and reappears with an image of the Halo 3 Legendary Collection. 'Church: '(voice only) Today's episode was brought to you by the Halo 3 Legendary Collection featuring Halo 3, bonus content and a replica Spartan helmet. Overshield not included. Gallery Open House pt4.png|Halo 3 Legendary Collection Video Category:Halo 3 Preparations Category:Special Episode Category:Episodes